Pallet conveyors for printers may be arranged to convey pallets on a track in a printing system. The track may be an endless track. The pallets support and move print media during printing. The pallets may support the print media as it passes through a print zone of the printer. The pallets may include a driving mechanism, such as an electromagnetic element or magnetic responsive material, so that the velocity of individual pallets may be controlled as they move on the track. A vacuum may be generated to apply a pressure gradient to the print media through a pallet. The vacuum may be used to draw and removably secure the print media to a surface of the pallet during printing.